


Prison Barrier

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Barrier Man Luffy. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart.





	Prison Barrier

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[PB]**

**Prison Barrier**

**[PB]**

The Warden of Impel Down, Magellan, had lost all patience with his Jail Manager, Shiryu of the Rain. As an employee of the World Government, he was no stranger to the concept of Absolute Justice, but what Shiryu had done was for the sake of satisfying his bloodlust and nothing else. It was an act of good fortune that none of the Moral Justice supporters had caught wind of Shiryu's murders and made it public, otherwise the Elder Stars themselves would have been forced to shut down Impel Down in order to preserve what dignity that remained in the Government. So long as things were kept quiet, Magellan would have been able to place the sword-wielding bastard on Impel Down's Sixth Level.

Which is what brought Magellan to confront Shiryu after his latest killings, declaring the latter's arrest. Unfortunately, Shiryu wasn't interested in surrendering and prepared to take his chances against his superior. As he swung his sword at Magellan, however, a transparent barrier kept the blade from slicing the warden. Instead, the force of the blow was reflected back on Shiryu.

He growled with annoyance. "You've got some nerve, brat."

A nearby teen uniformed in the common attire of an Impel Down staffer merely retorted. "Sticks and stones, lockjaw." He then exclaimed. **"Barrier Ball!"** A spherical then formed around Shiryu's whole body, keeping him from escaping. Turning to Magellan, the youth saluted. "Orders, Warden?"

Magellan allowed himself a brief smile before responding seriously. "Keep that barrier on until we get a cell on Level Six open for him, Chief Guard Luffy."

"Sir!"

**[PB]**

Later on, Luffy was in his private quarters with the recently promoted Jail Manager.

"So, how are you enjoying your new job, Domino?" Luffy asked with a cheeky smile to the blushing woman.

"I feel honored, Chief Guard." Domino replied gladly. "But I'm curious. Why did you recommend me for the position when you have the strength to be Impel Down's Warden even more than its Jail Manager?"

Luffy shrugged. "I'm definitely strong, but you have the smarts and experience. I can always be promoted later."

Domino smiled and brought herself closer to Luffy. "Then I thank you, Luffy."

Luffy laughed. "No problem." They then shared a kiss.

**[PB]**

**Been wanting to make something that shows Luffy as an Impel Down employee for a while. I was a bit reluctant to showcase a girl I had already used, but brevlore on FFN requested me for a different Devil Fruit for Luffy and a pairing option that would fit the idea, and I decided to grant them this and another one that's upcoming. Still, since I made a few challenge stories that deal with Luffy being in Germa 66, Baroque Works, and the Cipher Pols, I wonder if I can make a challenge story featuring him and Impel Down, mobile or otherwise. It might take some thinking, but I'd appreciate the advice I would be given on how it would work.**

**By the way, when I posted my Amande/Luffy one-shot, I asked for ideas on which eight female love interests would work well for Luffy whether he was a Pirate, Marine, or Revolutionary. I already have four down from Part 1 and three from Part 2, but I still would like some thoughts for someone from Part 2 to complete the set. Granted, there might be more women in the next few arcs before the end, but I'd like to get down to writing full-length One Piece stories when the time is right. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
